


Not their Usual

by pretty_shadow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Freeform, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I blow hard at tagging, M/M, Omega Will, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pair Bonding, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, There will be sex, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_shadow/pseuds/pretty_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is an Omega hiding behind a Beta's scent. What happens when one rainy night a panic attack triggers and sends him to one Hannibal Lecter for help? And what happens after that? </p>
<p>(I suck at summaries, just trust.)<br/>Not Beta Read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Their Usual Session

This wasn’t their usual session. Usually, Will would pace, head lowered and eyes on his shoes as he sifted through the thoughts in his mind, organizing and preparing them into a logical sense. Usually he’d take a few moments and then begin, still not managing to make sense but always enough so that the good doctor would understand. Hannibal always understood.

This wasn’t their usual session, though. This time things went differently, not their typical design or pattern. There was no appointment, no pacing or eyes on feet.

Instead, Hannibal was roused from his reading by the faint sound of feet shuffling out in the area his patients sat and waited to be greeted. He cocked his head curiously to the side, ears keenly aware to the sound filtering in beneath the door to his office. There was a smell too, slowly wafting in and around him, something so sweet and _hot_ that it made his breath hitch and eyes flutter. Patiently, he closed his book and stood from his chair, placing the book on his desk and making a mental note to put it back in its proper place later. Opening the door however, he was greeted with a sight that took the breath from his lungs and threatened to leave him gasping.

Will was there, drenched from the rain _–had it been raining?–_ and shivering so hard he looked as if he might fall over. His curly hair was messier than usual and his glasses were askew, blinding him with the raindrops that marred their surface. His eyes were wild and his breathing seemed to be sapping the energy from his body with every sharp intake of breath.

“Good evening, Will. I’d ask how you are doing tonight, but I think it’s safe to assume your state of dress speaks for itself.” Hannibal took a step back and held the door open, gesturing with a sweep of his arm. “Come on in, let’s get you dried and warm.” He fought the urge to pounce, the scent radiating from Will doing things to his body he had long thought impossible. Yet he stayed composed, his self-control something he had always prided himself on.

It took Will a moment to register that he’d been spoken too, but after a moment he gave a quick nod of his head and walked into the office, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. “I –I don’t … I don’t know..” Will shook his head, distraught in his confusion. He wasn’t sure how the night had transgressed to this, but he was certain that if there was one person who could help make some sense of a complex situation, it would be Hannibal.

“Sit William,” Hannibal commanded, his voice gentle yet firm. He watched as Will did as he was told and nodded his own approval. “I’ll be right back, in the mean time I want you to just try to relax.”

Will watched him leave and then let out a shaky breath. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands as he groaned. How had his night gone so absolutely wrong? He had started his day like any other, even making the odd student chuckle in his class that afternoon; a rare occurrence in itself. There had been no cases to work on, no Jack breathing down his neck, forcing him to live out the horror of a serial killers mind. There’d been nothing to trigger any negativity in him, maybe he’d been a little calmer and more secure in himself than usual that day, but wasn’t that a good thing? He had felt lighter, even _happier_ … Then on his drive home it had hit him, a strong blow to his stomach that knocked the air from him. The panic had started, rising from his belly till it was an acrid bile in his throat, threatening to spill forward. It was a feeling of being lost, devastatingly so, and it _hurt._ Both physically and mentally, as if he were being ripped in two.

He’d parked his car on the side of the road and got out for air, not caring that the rain had soaked through him almost instantly. He had hoped it would clear his head, make the throbbing in his body and mind stop. If anything, it had only made things worse, freezing him and making him feel as if the sky were falling on him. He’d leaned against his car, hunched over and trying not to heave when the car had pulled over. He was sure now that the man hadn’t meant him any harm, yet the scent of him had been over-powering. He was an Alpha, and possibly a pureblood at that with how strong the smell of dominance had emanated from him. The man had walked towards him, speaking coaxing words to try and calm the frightened young man, yet it wasn’t _right._ Will had panicked and hurried back into his car, speeding off and almost t-boning another driver in his haste.

He wasn’t sure how long he had driven; all he remembered was pulling into Hannibal’s driveway and hurrying inside without a second thought.

Well he had plenty of second thoughts now that he was in from the cold rain. Actually, now that he thought about it, just the aura of Hannibal’s office was calming him, the familiar scent getting inside him and beating down the panic that had plagued him. He breathed in deeply and held it for a moment before exhaling, trying to get his muddled brain in order. It was possible that this could be the start of a Heat, and yet he’d never experienced one in such a way before. Usually he took Heat suppressants and grumbled through his week, uncomfortable but barely so. His body was acting as if he had found a mate, as if it were craving for an Alpha to fill him in ways that he couldn’t even think of without a blush staining his cheeks. Will was smart though, and although he worked surrounded by Alpha’s he did everything within his power to hide the fact that he was an Omega. It wasn’t a huge secret, and nothing he could lose his job over, but still he used Beta spray’s to mask his scent and took special medication whenever he felt a heat coming on.

No, for his body to be reacting like this, it would have to mean that he had found the Alpha he was meant to be with, the one who he could connect with on an almost supernatural level. “It doesn’t make sense,” he hissed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes while he remained hunched over in his chair. He was careful to not touch or get too close to any of the Alpha’s he knew.

Well… except for one.

“I bring towels, a change of clothing and hot cocoa.” Hannibal’s voice was strange, his exotic accent thicker than usual as he spoke. He frowned when he received no response from Will, moving over to put the towels and clothing down on his desk. He walked to Will with the cup of hot chocolate in his hand, stopping beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

Will jumped as if he’d been struck, looking up at Hannibal with wide blue eyes. Hannibal could hear his heart racing from where he stood and something pulled inside of him towards the younger man.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but the smell coming off of Will that was so intoxicating finally registered. He was an Omega, hiding beneath a foul Beta cologne, trying to keep his nature hidden from the Alpha’s that consumed the FBI’s staff. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized it before, instead thinking that Will was simply a much more submissive Beta than the others he had studied and been amongst. He felt the pull towards Will that compelled him give a strong tug and he growled, his fingers tightening on Will’s shoulder.

Will was sure Hannibal knew, there was no way to hide it. The rain had probably washed away the spray he used and only made his true Omega scent that much stronger. “Hannibal –I .. I’ve never felt like this before,” he whispered, fighting back tears. There was something about the psychiatrists presence that made Will want to confess, to bare his soul and beg for the doctor to fix the broken pieces of it. He stood and allowed shaking hands to take the cup of hot chocolate, feeling the warmth from the ceramic spread from his frozen fingertips all the way up his arms and to his chest. It was like wildfire, and it made him shake even harder. Hannibal’s hand remained firmly on his shoulder and he studied Will with a look that was so intense it made Will shiver.

“You’re going into heat, little Omega.” Hannibal’s voice was strained with the control he fought to keep. It was clear to him why he’d always felt so compelled to Will, now with the full force of his Omega scent wrapping around him like soft tendrils of smoke. For a pureblood Alpha like Hannibal, it took a lot to elicit this type of desire in him. Enough so that it had never happened before –at least not until now.

He had found his pair-bonded mate, and Hannibal would have him… whether Will realized it or not.


	2. Cat 1, Mouse 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night resumes from it's previous place, and Will makes a little mess in his nervousness. Hannibal is ...-amused?

The change in atmosphere was thick and heavy, weighing both men down with a blend of hormones and emotions. Will felt weak from the waves of dominance being flung at him, making him sway as if he would fall downwards unto the soft carpet beneath his feet. Hannibal’s hand was still a warm and intimidating presence on his shoulder, and he dared not look at it, not wanting to set the Alpha off with a false challenge.

_“You’re going into Heat, little Omega.”_ The words echoed through his skull like a bouncy ball, hitting every nook and crevice until no thought had been unturned. Yet still he wasn’t sure what to say or how to act. He needed to respond, Hannibal was looking at him with eyes that glinted crimson and it both terrified and excited him in ways he couldn’t yet understand.

“I need to go home, my pills are there…” The young profiler trailed off, his words failing him once again.

This seemed to spark interest in Hannibal however, because his fingers tightened into a bruising grip on Will’s shoulder, making him whimper. They didn’t move however, and his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. “Pills?”

He wasn’t sure why he was so scared of answering, but he was. He was _terrified_ to speak and yet it wasn’t for fear of angering the psychiatrist, but instead of upsetting _his Alpha._ Will shook the thought away and then quickly stopped, not wanting Hannibal to think he was denying anything before he’d even responded.

“Yeah, I –I uh, take .. Well this is embarrassing,” he laughed, nerves getting the best of him. He took a sip of hot chocolate so his throat didn’t feel quite so dry before continuing. “I uh, take Heat Suppressants? I just –I always thought it was … a good idea?” He faltered towards the end as he watched the hardly there emotions play across Hannibal’s face. Hannibal was not an easy man to read by far, however tonight it seemed as if he were struggling to keep that collected calm he hid behind. Will was noticing little cracks in his mask, although he’d be damned if he thought to look closer. Something in Hannibal both aroused and frightened Will, and he would do everything within his own power to keep from finding out too much about the man before him. Ignorance was a bliss he chose to cuddle up to.

A low ‘tsking’ sound came from Hannibal, slow and measured. He shook his head ever so slightly at Will and cupped his jaw with his free hand. “You will not be touching those vile contraceptives anymore, do you understand me, William?” His thumb smoothed gently along Will’s cheek as he spoke, and the young man all but melted under the caress. “They damage the reproductive organs greatly. It’s a fair bet you may not be able to bare future children because of such nonsense. So,” he stopped, looking at Will with an intensity only an Alpha could harness. “I repeat, do you understand me, little one?”

“I understand,” he breathed, his voice soft and hitched. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was agreeing to, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was Hannibal was touching him, giving him _affection_ and it sparked a little fire in the pit of Will’s belly, warming him better than the best of blankets.

Hannibal nodded and then leaned in, stopping to press his nose to the crook of Will’s neck. He inhaled slowly, savouring the smell of this tasty little morsel. He could eat Will right up, and he would love every last bite of his delicious flesh, but then he’d be gone. And that just wouldn’t do. He licked at the young Omega’s pulse point, growling as a shiver shot down his spine. _God he tasted good._ It was enough to almost make him lose control, to shove Will down and take him right there on the softly carpeted floor of his office. But once again, that just wouldn’t do. Hannibal enjoyed the game just as much as he enjoyed the victory, and he would drag this one out, loving every second of it.

Pulling back with visible restraint, Hannibal smiled ever so slightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His pupils were what gave his current state away, blown wide and black, rimmed with a muddy red. He moved his hand from Will’s jaw, stroking up and down his neck almost _too_ gently. It was disconcerting to the younger man and it made his whole body shake.

“Look at me, Will.”

He looked up, the tone of Hannibal’s voice so gentle and commanding he couldn’t deny the man. Their eyes met and Will was dazed, an overwhelming sense of submission coursing through his body and numbing his senses. He could feel the distance between them closing, Hannibal’s lips descending so close to his own. His eyes broke contact as his lids closed and he leaned up in anticipation, his breathing irregular and shaky. _I’m about to Kiss Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter is about to kiss me._ His mind raced and he lost all sense of time and space as he waited. And waited. After what felt like a lifetime he opened his eyes to look at Hannibal with a mix of confusion and rejection. He wasn’t prepared for the dark, amused look on the other man’s face as he looked down at him.

“You’ve made a mess of my carpet, William. What _am_ I to do with you?” Hannibal’s voice was a dangerous purr, and he nuzzled the stubbly cheek of his prey, allowing his lips to drift closer to his ear. He licked at the shell and nibbled gently on Will’s earlobe, relishing in the whimper this small action elicited.

“I –I didn’t.. What did I –oh!” Will looked down, mortified with himself. Somehow he’d released the mug of hot chocolate and let it fall, spilling all over Hannibal’s probably disgustingly expensive carpet. He looked up from the mess and focused on a spot between Hannibal’s lips and nose, not wanting to make eye contact for fear of seeing the anger he was sure would be hidden there. “I’m so sorry –I got it on your pants, too… I swear I’ll clean –” He was cut off by Hannibal’s hand tilting his chin up, forcing the eye contact he both hated and feared so greatly.

“We will discuss your punishment at a later time,” he said, his voice regaining its usual cool, although his eyes still betrayed him. Playing with the front of Will’s shirt, Hannibal seemed to be deep in thought. The look was gone as soon as it came, however, and he took Will’s hand, leading him towards the desk. “Come, let’s get you dried and changed before you catch your death.”

Will followed him like a lost puppy, not wanting to lose the closeness of Hannibal _right there_ beside him. He watched as Hannibal picked up a towel and turned to him, a wicked smile toying with the corners of his lips. “Strip.”

_Well shit._ “P-pardon?” Will’s eyes widened to saucers and he felt panic rising in his belly, consuming the confidence he had slowly felt forming.

An arch of a finely groomed brow was all the response Will received and it made the younger man tremble. Swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat, he nodded slowly and started to take off the wet clothing that was the cause of most of his shivering. _Most of it_. He must have been going too slow though cause Hannibal frowned after some time had went by and growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “William.” It was a warning that received an instant response.

“S-sorry, I’ve never really –well, this has just never happened and –sorry…”He trailed off and hurried with clumsy fingers to divest himself of the rest of his clothing, leaving his socks and boxers on and looking to Hannibal for approval. “Towel?”

The older man shook his head ever so slightly and walked towards him, towel in hand. Without a care for the reticent behaviour Will showed, he gently began to dry him off. Will wasn’t sure, but it seemed that Hannibal was taking both great care and enjoyment in his current act of drying him. It would have been embarrassing –or more so than it already was, if there wasn’t that heated look of arousal in the other man’s eye. It was clear to Will that the doctor wanted him, it was just impossible for him to fully allow the prospect of that to truly sink in.

Seeing Hannibal crouched down and drying his bare legs was an image he had to quickly close his eyes to. He didn’t want to poke the man because just no, he couldn’t survive that humiliation. Although there was something so tender about the way Hannibal took such care in ridding him of the cold water that soaked his cool skin. Not sure of what was compelling him; he reached down and gently stroked his fingers through the older man’s hair, reveling in the softness he felt beneath his fingertips.

Looking up slowly, Hannibal made eye contact, the look on his face unreadable. He straightened with the grace of a cat and held the hand that had mussed his perfectly groomed hair in his own. Bringing it to his lips he pressed a tender kiss to the top, forcing eye contact all the while. “I’m going to go run you a bath, in the mean time I want you to take those off,” he stopped to gesture at the remnants of Will’s clothing before continuing. “And I want you to put these on. I’ll be back in a matter of minutes.”

And just like that Hannibal was walking away, wet towel in hand and a smirk that Will didn’t get the chance to see. He was more than a little pleased with his actions, and as he walked into his master bathroom, he laughed softly to himself at thoughts of what he would do to that poor, innocent little Omega. _His_ little Omega, that was obediently waiting downstairs and doing as he was told. _It’s going to be quite an interesting night, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! Did a lot of walking around and by the time I got home I crashed harder than balls. It be cold here in Canada x_x  
> Hope you liked and I wanted to add a bunch more but that'll be the next chapter, promise ♥ The sex is coming, never fear bahahaha  
> Any questions, feel free to ask :3  
> Thanks again for reading and for all the comments and Kudos on the first chapter, it was very motivational and you're all lovely for that ♥  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this story nor do I make any profit from the fiction that I write. That is all.


	3. Understanding Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will understands some things about both himself and his new found relationship with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! These last few months have been crazy busy for me, but I'm trying to keep my focus on my writing too so I'm super sorry for the delay! Unbeta'd and just a quick update while I work on the mating chapter ;)

Hannibal returned to the sight of Will seated at his desk, flipping through the pages of the book he’d been reading before the night’s events had interrupted him. He had to pause and take in the sight, affection warming his gut and causing a smile to tug at his lips. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and relished in the slight jump of surprise it elicited from the young Omega. Chuckling, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the ladder that lead to the upper level of his office, looking far too pleased with himself as he gazed upon Will. “You did as you were told –I’m impressed, William. You can be such a … _rebel_ at times.”

Will swallowed and worried his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes locking with Hannibal’s for a moment before drifting downwards to his hands. He put the book down and stood, fidgeting with the hem of the oversized nightshirt Hannibal had lent him. “I wouldn’t say I’m a _rebel_ so much as mildly rebellious.” He smiled hesitantly and was rewarded with another soft chuckle from the Alpha.

“Touché, my dear William.” Pushing himself away from the ladder with his shoulder he moved gracefully towards Will, his feet gliding silently across the plush carpet. Stopping in front of the smaller man, he reached out, his hands caressing Will’s flanks with a lovers touch. It made the brunet shiver and Hannibal was pleased when a contented sigh escaped Will’s parted lips. “You don’t have any idea how beautiful you are, do you, William?” He lifted a hand a cupped the side of Will’s face gently, tilting it upwards to force eye contact. “Look at me, Will.”

“I can’t,” he whispered, eyes locking on Hannibal’s lips.

Frowning, Hannibal’s fingers tightened on his jaw, his own head shaking in disapproval. His voice was low when he finally pushed past the urge to throw the Omega down and teach him a lesson for the refusal. “Are you challenging me, little Omega?”

That was definitely not what Will wanted and it made him gasp, his eyes shooting up instantly to meet the disapproving stare of the Alpha. “N-no! I just –it’s too much, I’ve never felt like this before and it feels as if I’m tied to two transports and they’re tugging at me and ripping my body in half and my head it –it…” He started to shake, his voice trembling weakly. He hated this, hated the way that he couldn’t assert himself, couldn’t defend his nerves from the meek Omega instincts that were clouding his judgment.

Will was still struggling through his inner turmoil when lips crashed against his own. He whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, his lips parting on a gasp and allowing Hannibal’s demanding tongue, entrance. His hands pressed against the older man’s chest and fisted into the material of his shirt, almost as if he were fighting to keep himself upright. His tongue rubbed hesitantly against the strokes of the intruding muscle, submitting almost instantly and making his body sag limply against the solid frame of the doctor.

Hannibal’s kiss was all dominance and power, forcing the Omega to both submit to the stronger male, and to allow himself to be claimed. At Will’s heart wrenching rant, Hannibal had felt the intense urge to claim the younger man, and in the same fell swoop to sooth him. Will tasted as good as the scent that clung to him, and it sent a shiver of raw desire swift as lightning down his spine. Pulling back with a nip to Will’s lush, kiss swollen lower lip, Hannibal leaned his forehead against the shorter male. Smiling softly he lifted the Omega’s chin and connected their gazes, leaving no room to look away. “You will listen to me and there will be no questions, am I understood, little one?”

He couldn’t make the trembling stop and he clung tighter to Hannibal, nodding his head as best as possible while still in the dominant grasp of his soon to be mate. _His mate_. The thought alone made the shaking worse and he whimpered, trying to tug his face away so he could bury it in the warm crook of the older man’s neck. “I –I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Please Hannibal –if you can make this overwhelming feeling of _something_ go away I’m –I’m begging you. I don’t know what’s going on but I know that you do, and I know that something compelled me to come here tonight, be it my own idea or animal instinct. I –I need answers.” Will swallowed thickly, the Omega in him waiting to be punished for bothering an Alpha with such an outburst.

No punishment came, though. Instead he felt strong arms embracing him tighter and his chin was released. Hannibal buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck and inhaled deeply, groaning deeply at the intoxicating cocktail of pheromones wafting from his pores.  “What would you like answered, William?” Hannibal’s breath was hot against Will’s neck and the younger man shivered.

“Are –are you my mate?” He wasn’t prepared for the sharp flash of pain that struck his shoulder and he screamed in agony, his voice cracking. The pain was blinding and confusion slapped Will in the face, making him uncertain of his surrounds as his vision swam. Pain and pleasure wove a tangled web of sensation from his shoulder all the way down to his toes, making him shiver and go limp against Hannibal’s wider frame. Strong arms held him up easily and he whimpered in submission, completely docile in his currently blissed out state. His shoulder was on fire and yet he felt more alive than he’d ever thought possible. Hannibal’s  tongue licked at the torn flesh of his shoulder, soothing the bite and cleaning the slight traces of blood from where his teeth had pierced through and marred the smooth, freckled flesh.

Lifting his head, Hannibal looked upon Will with an intense gaze, his muddy red eyes devouring his soul and leaving him gasping for breath. Dominance radiated from this well established Alpha and it left Will panting with a sense of both pride and an unsettling amount of lust. His head dipped and captured the newly claimed Omega’s lips in a deep, coaxing kiss, leaving the younger man keening and rubbing against his frame for a friction he had no idea he was seeking out.

Holding Will’s face in both of his large hands, Hannibal gave him a look that didn’t help the trembling that had been consuming his lean frame. When he finally spoke his voice was firm yet gentle, his accent soothing the Omega and making him purr happily. “You are my mate, as I am yours. I have claimed you, and tonight…” Hannibal trailed off and gave him a roguish smile, making Will’s insides melt into puddles of heat and arousal. “..Tonight I will mate you and you will be mine and mine alone. I will show you the pleasures of having a mate and being bred, of letting yourself be completely controlled by your Heat. I’ll make you see what you’ve denied yourself all these years that you’ve foolishly tried to suffocate your natural instincts.” His nose nudged against Will’s cheek and inhaled, his lips pressing a warm kiss to the even hotter skin. “Is that answer enough, my dear Omega?”

Hannibal’s huskily whispered words shouldn’t have driven Will so crazy. They really shouldn’t have. They were just words, right? Nothing to get worked up or hot and bothered over. So if that were the case, then why did he feel as if his groin might explode from the constant pressure of the heat steadily pooling south. He nodded his head quickly and gave a quick, bashful smile, trying to keep calm. “Oh god –yes, I mean. Yes. That –that was quite the answer indeed. You’re very descriptive you know that? Paints quite –quite the picture.” He was rambling, he realized that, and yet he could hardly control himself, his nerves switching off all the lights in his brain and leaving him stumbling around blindly without a thought to guide the way.

Hannibal chuckled and pulled away, his hand outstretched like a welcoming beacon to Will. “Come, William. Let us get you washed up and then carry on with our nights... _sudden_ _changes_ to its agenda.”

This was insane. This was impulsive and was most certainly going to end in more complications and drama than Will needed in his life. But right now, with Hannibal looking so safe and inviting, radiating a dominant security that tempted the young man like the most beautiful of sirens songs, he was a completely lost cause. _Here goes nothing._ Reaching out with trembling fingers, he tucked his hand into Hannibal’s warm grasp, smiling nervously up at the Alpha. “After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted in this community, and the first time in at least 4 years that I've actually taken the time to sit down and write. I hope it's okay and that you enjoyed! If you have any questions, feel free to ask :) Things are gonna be picking up quite quickly for our boys in this, so hold on tight. :3  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this story nor do I make any profit from the fiction that I write. That is all.


End file.
